Contract Overhaul Project
The Mercenaries Wiki has begun a large, new project. The Contract Overhaul Project aims to set a high standard of information and formatting, and to have organized continuity between contract pages. This project applies to all contracts from Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, and includes story and optional contracts like challenges. Layout Please follow the layout below for all contract pages. Image A screenshot from the contract should be placed at the top of the page with a caption. The preferred size is 300px wide. Quote A notable quote spoken from someone in the contract should be placed below the image and above a body of text. Use the template. Introduction The introduction should be short and only include the basic information on the contract like the contract's name (in bold), the x''th contract for what faction and in what game (in ''italics). The general location and which province in North Korea. : Example: Chokepoint is the eleventh contract for the Chinese and the second for them in the fourth and last quarter of Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. It takes place at Chongju and its airfield in the Northern Province of North Korea. NOTE: Do not include an "Introduction" header. Overview A short overview about the contract that explains in short what the contract entails. : Example: Colonel Peng tasks the mercenary with two objectives to destroy at the South Korean occupied city of Chongju. There are three cargo planes and a freighter to destroy. Objectives Subheading of Overview. The objectives of the contract. Usually copied from the in-game e-mail received. Use numbered list. : Example: #Destroy cargo planes #Destroy freighter Supplies and support given Subheading of Overview. List what the player is supplied with or has given as support. Use bullet point list. : Example: The player is supplied with or given as support: *∞ × Artillery Strike - $40,000 per use *∞ × Artillery Barrage - $80,000 per use *∞ × Artillery Bombardment - $120,000 per use *∞ × Fuel Air Bomb - Discounted at $160,000 per use The contract Subheading of Overview. Go into more detail about the contract. List the value of the contract, what happens, what enemies are encountered and anything else that may be helpful. More images may be placed here at 200px wide. E-mail message If an e-mail message is received for the contract, list it here. The message should list the sender, the subject and the body in quotation marks and italics. Transcript A full transcript of what happens and what is spoken by which character. Follow this formatting guideline. *'Person 1': Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. An event happens/the player does something. *'Person 2': Mauris dui nisi, mattis sed nisi non, sollicitudin imperdiet eros. Trivia List anything unique about the contract in bullet points. See also Link to any related pages on the wiki in bullet points. Usually "Contracts (Mercenaries 1''/''2)". Categories Categorized the page appropriately. Typically "Contracts", "Faction", "Video game". Category:Projects